Black Hero Academia
by Hailbot63
Summary: Its an average day for Asta, Yuno, and Noelle. They have a mission to do in Hage. Nothing too out of the blue, right? Once this world collides with the world of My Hero Academia, things start to get interesting. Join Asta, Yuno, and Noelle as they experience a new world quite different from their own.
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice and quite morning in the Clover Kingdom as the somewhat peaceful Asta slept in his bed. However, the morning cut into this precious slumber of his as light pooled in onto his face. He strained his eyes, trying to adjust them from darkness to now bright light.

He sat up reluctantly looking around him with slightly opened eyes. His vision was blurry, but Asta rubbed his eyes and bolted out of his bed in preparation for another day.

Asta is a 16 year old teen who is hyperactive, cheerful, and helping. He's short in size, however he has a big dream of becoming the future Wizard King (big ambition to make up for his small size). His hair is ash-blond and messy, which is also short. He has a black headband around his head with a Black Bull logo on the front and a large red "X" on the back of it. He also carries around the unique 5-leaf clover grimoire (I won't go into detail about that).

Side note: Asta has NO MAGICAL POWER as of the time this story is created (it could change). Its all in the grimiore.

"Ahh. Another Wizard King dream..." Asta said to himself as he put his clothes on. "Ohhh Sister Lily! I'll be back for you AND the church once I become the WIZARD KING! Asta practically shouts.

"Oh will you shut up already!" complains a man standing in the doorway. His name is Magna Swing, second in command of the Black Bulls. He's an aggressive fella, but has a soft spot for commonfolk like him seeing as how he is one himself. He's someone with a fire-based prowess, revolving around the concept of baseball from his weapon to how he throw fireballs.

"How many times are you going to give me a heartattack before I ACTUALLY DIE!?" Magna raged, a pissed off look on his face.

"Sorry... Just a bad habit!" Asta responed with an awkward smile on his face trying to lighten up his mood. It worked though as he loosened up.

"Alright kid, just get ready. Boss has a mission for you today." Magna informed him as he departed with a wave.

Asta was about to leave until he remembered his bird companion. He looked at the window to see an empty makeshift birdnest.

peck* "Oww!" A sharp pain ran through Asta's head. He looked up to see the bird had already made itself comfortable on top of his head.

"Glad to see someone's awake.." Asta groaned as he hurriedly ran down the stairs to the front door. His feet got the best of him unfortunately as he tumbled down the steps and coming to a complete halt at the front door, where everyone else was.

Asta picked himself up, wincing in pain.

The Black Bull captain, Yami Sukehiro, exhaled a heavy sigh as he looked at the vigorous boy with intense eyes.

"Alright, now that everyone's here. We can head out. This'll be our first mission as a group. We've gotten a report that some wierd things have been heard from the woods of Hage." Asta practically jumped out of his skin at the location of his mission. His eyes were as wide as they could possibly be and he was getting pumped.

"I get to see Sister Lily and the church again AND I get to show them how cool I am, so I can win over Sister Lily's heart!" Asta thought to himself.

YamI took an instant notice of Asta's reaction. "I know your from Hage, so I'll give you permission to visit your family. Only for a hour and then we've got to get back to the mission." He said coldly, feeling like he would regret his decision later.

"YYYYYYEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" Asta uproared, like he was going Super Saiyan (wink wink).

"Shut the hell up and get movin' alreday if you're so excited!" The captain roared at the boy, causing him run out of the building at incredible speed.

"That goes for the rest of you as well." He hissed at the team and they followed suite.

\--Meanwhile...

Getting the same notice, Asta's rival and childhood friend Yuno, is already on his way to the same sight seeing as how he grew up there too. Yuno is also 16 and who dreams of being the future Wizard King. In contrast to Asta, Yuno is the tall, calm and collected one, but is devastating on the field. He has wind-based power and his magical prowess is a cut above the rest, which is why he carries the 4-leaf clover grimiore. He also carries a royal blue ovalish jewel around his neck. There's a grey picture of a cross in the center of the jewel. It was given to him when he was a baby and it stands as the only reminder he has of his parents.

Yuno is accompanied by no one, the captain let him slip by with this mission on his own. The wind rustles up his hair as he flies on his magical broomstick like a skateboard. Yuno squits his eyes to see Hage village not too far away now. He smiles slightly and boosts the speed of his broomstick.

\--After some amount of time...

The Black Bulls have landed in Hage village. Asta bursts for the church, leaving everyone else tasting dust. The thought of his team left his mind and the only thing that filled was thoughts of reuniting with his family once again.

"So this is how he treats "royalty", let alone his friend." Noelle Silva mutters under her breathe.

Noelle Silva is a 15 year old teen who just so happened to join the Black Bulls at the same time as Asta did. She has silver-colored hair in pigtails, bangs hanging over her forhead, and pink eyes. Being "royalty" she is quite self-conceited and cares for her appearence towards others. Also being royalty, she was outcasted by her royal family because she was the only one of them who couldn't control her magical prowess, which consists of water-based moves. She carries a 3-leaf clover grimiore.

The Black Bulls hastily follow him, not for food and water inside of the church, but for revenge.

"I can't believe I'm actually here again! My home!" Asta bursts out. He's interrupted by the sound of dishes moving and laughter.

"Must be another party...but I don't remeber there being a party around a time like this." Asta wonders as he welcomes himself in to see...

"YUNO!?!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Asta shouts in shock, pointing at his rival. "When did you get here?"

"Not too long ago." Yuno replies. Asta takes him on his word and angrliy plops down next to Yuno. "Now I won't be able to impress Sister Lily, because Yuno will steal the spotlight." Asta slowly turns his head towards Yuno with agitation on his face and grabs a bite to eat.

"Hmm..just as good as I remember them to be. Well done as always, Sister Lily!" Asta exclaims, giving her a thumbs-up. "Oh, it's nothing really." Sister Lily replies back, embarrased from the compliment. "You know, you already have amazing qualities about you so wi-" Asta attempts to say before a watery fist of justice slams him into the wall, leaving a huge dent in the shape of Asta's body.

"Sorry!" Sister Lily says helping up Asta and guiding him back to his seat. "Great to see things haven't changed much." Asta squeaks out as everyone continues their feast.

"So Asta, how is everything." The kiddos say in unison, but Asta doesn't budge from pain.

\--One hour later...

"Ya finished with your "family reunion"?" The captain growls at Asta. "You're lucky we're on a mission or else..." He says, causing his fierce purple aura to glow and pounds his fist into his palm. Asta shrinks in fear, getting the message. "Now, let's get this mission over with already." The Black Bulls made their way to the forest surrounding the skeleton of the greatest demon threat known to man. Said demon being slayed by the original Wizard King.

"Alright, let's split up into groups of two. Find the source and holler to everyone else." Yami informs them and they naturally split up, leaving Noelle and Asta to their own group. "Well this anomaly won't find itself! Let's do this, Noelle!" Asta tells Noelle running into the forest.

"Hey wait! Slow down!" Noelle yells to the steadfast Asta. After finally catching up to Asta, she gasped as she laid eyes on what Asta had been staring at. A pitch-black portal with a dark purple lining stood before them.

"What the h-" Noelle said before she heard a rustling in the woods to see Yuno break through.

"Yuno, what're doing herehere? " Asta asked him, confused. "I got a mission from my captain to go check out the Hage forest because there were reports of something weird going on here. I suppose you're here for the same reason?"

"Yeah, sounds about right." Asta replied with a smile on his face.

Between their frendly conversation, the portal starts to react. Small patches of rock and dirt begin gravitating towards the portal and being sucked into it. Second by second, moee and more debree was being sucked into tye portal and even the ground it hovered over was being pulled up. Asta, Yuno, and Noelle all focused their attention towards the portal now. They prepared for the worst with grimoires at the ready and Asta with his sword pulled.

Asta with the brightest of ideas "Hey, why don't I try cutting the portal? Its magic, so it should cancel the portal, right?" Asta charged at the portal, sword at the ready. When he was close enough he cut the portal, but it had no effect on it. The only thing that happened is that now Asta was being sucked into the portal.

"Yuno! Noelle!" Asta pleaded as he held his hand out, wanting them to pull him out. Yuno and Noelle rushed over and pulled with all of their might. To make matters worse now, they were being sucked into the portal too.

"I can't use my magic!" Noelle cried out.

"Me neither." Yuno said, trying and failing to use his magic.

The three soon fell victim to the portal and the portal closed up without leaving a trace.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stand back! Everyone stand back!" said the voice of a very tall man with extreme muscles, yellow hair, and a big smile. This man was All Might, the greatest superhero of his era and "The Symbol of Peace" as people also know him by. He wore a superhero suit consisting of dark blue, red, white, and yellow gauntlets and boots. He also had on a yellow belt with a silver eagle head on the front with red eyes.

The students of U.A. Academy tried to get a good look at the portal that had just recently appeared in the front entrance, however All Might and the other teachers held them back and tried to assure everyone that everything was ok.

"I wonder if this is related to the incident that happened at USJ..." Izuku Midoriya questioned to his classmates.

Izuku Midoriya is a studebt of class 1-A. He is a very timid, helpful, and polite to others. He has dark green and black hair. His quirk (which in this world is another saying for superpower) is One-For-All. Its a quirk that gets stronger as its passed down to others from generation to generation, currently making Izuku Midoriya the 9th user.

(This is the last HERO intro. The rest would take too long)

"I mean the portal does kinda look like that black misty guy, but i don't see any yellow eyes." Uraraka Ochako said with a confused look on her face.

"Well I don't care who it is or what the hell comes outta that portal, I'm killing it! Bakugo Katsuki stated, hitting his fist into his palm creating a miniture explosion.

"Calm down Bakugo. For all we know, something undefeatble could come out of that portal." Lida Tenya, Class Rep of 1-A said trying to ease him down a notch.

"Wait look, something's going on with the portal. Maybe something's coming out now!" Kaminari Denki shouted gathering the attention of the class to focus on the portal. They stood ready to fight alongside the teachers, well all but one was ready to fight. Minoru Mineta was in his own world at this point

"What if a hot and sexy woman were to appear out of the portal, with intentions on getting with me?" He said drooling from head to toe at the thought when suddenly he was knocked to the ground by a powerful force.

Tsuyu Asui, had unleashed her frog-like tounge on him to shut the pervy bastard up. One by one, the girls turned to Tsuyu to give her their respect. Then out of nowhere...

"aaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" shouted from the portal as Asta, Yuno, and Noelle popped out of the portal in a pile.

"EWW! GET OFF OF ME!" shouted Noelle as she was the first to disperse from the group. She dusted herself off and fixed her hair, ruined by the savages that were still on the floor.

"Oww, man that was a bumpy ride." Asta says getting up with Yuno doing the same. They ached all over and did what they could to fix their acheness. They all take a moment to look around and realize the they weren't in Kansas anymore (props to anyone who gets that reference). They looked at the monstrosity of a building in front of them, flooded with glass. Looking farther down, they see a golden "A" with a golden "U" around it. Looking even farther down, they noticed everyone else.

"Hello!" Asta waved to the crowd. "We come in peace." he followed up, making a strange face and making hand gestures. Needless to say, his alien impression sucked.

"Oh, well hello there!" All Might replied, flashing his smile and waving back.

(Thanks to mastergamer14 for this suggestion)

"Wait a minute, you sound like-" Asta started. "Captain, is that you? Just where in the hell are we?!" Noelle finished. Yuno stood in silence, letting those two handle the situation. "They've got everything under control." Yuno thought.

"Well, I could ask you the same thing, but let's hold this conversation inside. Privately." All Might said in a serious tone. The trio complied, advancing towards the school. All Might made way for them to pass. On their way in Asta caught a glimpse of Izuku, who just so happened to be focused on him. He brushed it off as nothing and turned away. The portal then proceeded to fade away into nothingness.

\--Back in class 1-A...

"Wow, that was crazy! First, there's a portal magically appearing in the front entrance. Then, a group of teenagers come out of said portal and to top it all off, they have All Might's interest. I don't even know how to right now." Uraraka said, breaking this confusingly tense silence. No one responded.

Everyone was deep in thought about the events that have occured so far, except for Minoru who had his mind affixed on Noelle. The image of Noelle coming out of the portal replayed in his head like a broken record. Izuku thought about Asta and why he was so intrigued by him, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

"Hello people of the unknown!" Asta cheered as he walked into the classroom. Behind him were Noelle, Yuno, and Eraserhead. "WWWWHHHAATTT!?!?!" the whole class uproared as they saw that they were wearing U.A. uniforms. They made their way to the front of the class as the students were completely blown away by the situation at hand.

"As you can see, these are our **new students** here at U.A. I don't like this anymore than the next guy, but we have to keep this under raps and this is the most optimal decision." Eraserhead's voice was monotonous. The words "new students" rang through their ears like the aftershock of slamming symbols together.

"Hi there, my name is Asta." It was clear to tell that either he was an unusual person for being so calm and collected in a situation where that shouldn't be possible or he's just not the sharpest tool in the shed. "This right here next to me is my rival, Yuno. He isn't so much of a talker." Yuno stared blankly into the souls of everyone, sending a cold shiver up their spines (even Bakugo, way to go Yuno!). "Last but not-" Asta was cut off. "I can introduce myself thank you very much!" Noelle practically spat at Asta, who reeled back to give her her spotlight. "Deeevaaa." everyone muttered under their breathe. "My name is Noelle, the only one with some sort of brain here!" Asta and Yuno turned to Noelle, but said nothing.

"Alright, you can find your own seat. I don't care where you sit just find a seat, god damnit." Asta found a seat next to Izuku and plopped down next to him, Noelle found a seat next Uraraka, and Yuno found a seat next to Shoto. "Because of everything that happened, the staff have come together to agree that you get today off. You can use this chance to acquinte yourself with your new classmates." He pulled himself into his yellow sleeping bag and knocked out from there. Asta and his crew raced for the door, as every student in that classroom was only a bomb loaded with questions. Bursting through the door, they made a break for the woods. 1-A followed behind them, wanting answers as to what's going on.

\--A couple of hours later...

Asta, Yuno, and Noelle laid on the floor of the USJ trying to regain as much air as possible and relax.

"I think the only other time I had to run for that long was when Yuno and I were doing some races towards the capital." Asta managed in between breaths. "Agreed." Yuno said, flat out on the ground. Then, a thought crossed his mind.

"Wait this world is different from our original, so does that mean we can still use our grimiores?" Yuno asked looking at the other two. A smile began to grow on his face.

"Can you stand, Asta?" Yuno said with a bit of enlightenment in his voice. "Of course I can!" Asta said, jumping to his feet.

"It's been a while since we battled, you know." Asta said rotating his shoulders. "You know, I was thinking the same thing." Yuno said with his grimiore now floating beside him.

"You can't be serious.." Noelle complained seeing the two boys raring to go at it. "You know what? Do whatever floats your boat, it'll be your loss." she said falling into a deep slumber.

With this remark, Asta prepared his grimiore and pulled his rusted black greatsword out of his demonic grimiore. With evilish grins on their faces, Asta charged at Yuno with everything he had.

\--Back at U.A...

A huge explosion could be heard. Mina pointed to the USJ and everyone bolted towards the building.

 **What's craking guys? I'm going to try to update the next chapters daily. If I don't then well, I might be thinking of what the hell to do with the next chapter. I do feel like I half-assed the ending a bit, but you can let me know what you think about it. Suggestions are recommended, so feel free to do so. See ya in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of an explosion sent a shockwave that reached U.A. Mina, being the nearest to the building was taken by surprise by the sudden explosion. She ran inisde to let the others know.

She stuck her head through the classroom door. "Guys, I know where they are! There was a huge explosion back at the USJ. Come on!" just like that she disappeared. Everyone jumped out of their seat and broke for USJ.

After nearing the building, the doors to the USJ burst open from high-powered winds. Everyone braced themselves, standing their ground anx shielding their eyes from potential debree. This only hyped up the students even more as they rushed in without any regard for another attack like that. They marveled as they saw their battle unfold.

Asta used his sword as a shield, blocking Yuno's sharp winds. "Ayy...Yuno. You're not that bad." Asta yelled over the roaring winds. "But its gonna take more than that to beat...me!" Asta shifted his blade, so the edge faced Yuno's ongoing attack completely cutting through it and cancelling it. The force of his attack however, made two large holes in the ground on both sides of Asta. Now it was Asta's turn to be on the offensive as he charged at Yuno with blinding speed. Next thing Yuno knew, Asta was behind him in motion of swinging his sword. Yuno ducked, but lost his balance and fell backwards. Asta dragged his sword overhead and swung again, stopping only a few iches away from Yuno to prevent dealing massive damage to his well being. Asta stuck his sword into the ground beside him and offered his hand to Yuno. With Asta's help, Yuno got back on his feet.

They embraced in a gentlemen's handshake, smiles on their faces. They now knew that the other wasn't slacking on their training to become the Wizard King. "Oh...that was a great nap." Noelle said, stretching her arms. "You know, this place right here ain't too bad when we're not being...chased...down." Noelle had her eyes fixed on the spectators who had patiently watched the battle, stars in their eyes. Asta and Yuno also recognized their existence. They didn't have the energy to run anymore, so they accepted what was to come. The students quickly gathered around the two, praising them for their skills and questioning everything else.

"So what's your quirks?" Deku asked. Asta and Yuno exchanged confused looks. "Quirk? Is that some kind of magic?" Asta asked clueless. "He's not from this world, dumdass. The hell you think he came outta portal for?" Bakugo said, enraged by his stupidity. "None of that matters to me though. I made a point and I'm only sticking to my word!" Bakugo charged at Asta, landing a good explosive punch and sending him far back. Dust clouds kicked up as his body skitted across the ground and coming to a stop. "Bakugo what the hell is wrong with you!?" Uraraka yelled at him. He didn't respond and only proceeded into the dust clouds. Uraraka tried to stop him, but Yuno held out his hand. "Don't worry about Asta. He's perfectly good on his own." Yuno said keeping his eyes on the dust cloud.

Another explosion went off, clearing all of the dust. What they saw was that Bakugo was on the ground and Asta standing tall with his sword leaning over his shoulder. He seemed relaxed as ever. Bakugo had a look of complete disbelief. One moment he was about to blow him up and next thing he knew he felt the pain from his own explosion. He turned his head to Asta, who held his hand out to Bakugo.

"Just who the hell is this guy?" Bakugo muttered under his breath as he smacked his hand away and helped himself up.

 **Hi again! Sorry this one took WAY to long for me to write and publish. This weekend was something else...but anyways sorry for the short chapter compared to the others. I just had to get this next chapter out. Anyways, see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
